


Blue's ThorBruce Mini AU Collection

by blueemissary (robinsword)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Tourist/Local, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsword/pseuds/blueemissary
Summary: A collection of AU oneshots requested by my followers on tumblr.1 - Roommates AU2 - Tourist/Local AU3 - Librarian/Avid Reader AUComing up...Bodyguard/Client AUIf you have any requests feel free to send me an ask ontumblr





	1. Roommates AU

It’s almost eleven o’clock in the evening when there’s a loud thump against Bruce’s door. It barely permeates through the quiet music of his headphones but it’s enough to make him flinch. Slowly, he removes the headphones, turning in his chair to study the door. It’s possible that he imagined it and it’s very unlikely that anyone would be coming around to cause trouble for him… at least not anymore. But he’s paranoid by nature and he reaches for the closest thing in proximity to use as a weapon (just in case) before he creeps towards it.

There’s a rustling noise and a clink of metal that has him momentarily freezing again. But it’s soon followed by a quick, rhythmic knock and a familiar voice that instantly washes the tension away.

“Bruce? Hello? Are you there? I can’t find my keys.”

A quick, calming breath melts into a relieved smile as the door swings open, revealing Thor himself, laden with several heavy bags in arm and a suitcase by his feet. It’s unnecessarily large, reaching almost to Thor’s chest. Much more dramatic than Bruce’s own little backpack that he uses for the occasional trip away. But then, Thor does have a lot more stuff.

Puffing with exertion, Thor ducks through the just-too-low door frame and throws the bags down on top of his bed. Several of them bounce off, landing in a scattered heap by the foot of it.

Bruce privately laments at the end of the dorm’s tidiness. Since Thor has a habit of taking everything with him when he travels home during holiday seasons, Bruce has actually been able to walk around this month without fear of tripping over one of his many knick-knacks. Oh sure, there’s been the occasional laundry pile or forgotten bit of trash scattered over the floor. But that’s all Bruce. He knows exactly where his own messes are and therefore they don’t count as an obstacle.

“Is that my trophy?” Thor’s question interrupts him from his thoughts. Blinking, as if only just noticing it, Bruce studies the improvised weapon in his hand. It’s a basic statuette, depicting a fencer in the typical ‘engarde’ pose. On the base Thor’s name is engraved in a cursive font.

“Yeah,” he settles for, “Sorry, I was just admiring it when you knocked.”

There’s a disbelieving hum but Thor otherwise doesn’t comment as Bruce carefully places it back on the shelf. While he tries to keep it nonchalant, Bruce can still hear the slight element of concern when Thor speaks again.

“So… did anything happen I while I was gone?

Bruce shrugs, plopping back down into this chair and spinning it gently from side to side. “Not much.” He wracks his brain for anything of interest. “Val set the fire to her room last week.”

“Again?” Thor perks up with interest, hopping up to seat himself on Bruce’s desk opposite him. “What did she do this time?”

“She told me she was trying to make a fully functioning lightsaber for a class project.”

“Did she manage it in the end?”

Bruce shakes his head. “I don’t think she ever tried.” he elaborates when Thor gives him a questioning look, “There were probably a few hundred burnt cookies that I found lying in the dumpster out back. My guess? She was trying to make them for her girlfriend before her visit that night.”

Thor chuckles. With one hand he picks a pen out of the pot on the desk. Clicking it a few times, as if to test it’s capabilities, he thinks over what Bruce had said. Then he stops. Frowns. Looks at Bruce with a curious glance. “Wait, what were you doing in the dumpster?”

Bruce stops spinning the chair and pushes his glasses up on his face as he levels Thor with a serious expression. “Dumpster diving is a perfectly acceptable past time when -”

Thor interrupts him. “Okay, there is no way you can end that sentence to convince me that ‘dumpster diving’ is acceptable in any circumstance. If you need something you should just call me!”

Shrugging, Bruce doesn’t look at Thor, instead choosing to pick up the pen he’d just dropped and carefully line it up with the edge of a piece of paper. “Don’t want to be dependant on you. It’s your money.”

“Yes but…”

The pen is still a little skewed. He turns the nib right a fraction.

“…I love you. And I want to help you.”

There. Perfectly aligned.

Bruce sighs and turns the chair so he’s facing Thor completely , rolling it towards him. Both of his hands go to Thor’s sides and Thor, gathering his intent, leans down to meet his lips, almost tipping over as he strains to reach. 

As the kiss deepens he hops down off the desk to join Bruce in the chair.Bruce keeps going for as long as he can before he breaks away with a huff. 

“Okay, you’re gonna have to get up. I can’t feel my legs.”

“I’m not that heavy.”

“You’re 220 pounds of pure muscle, Thor.”

“Yes, but you’re very strong.”

Bruce actually laughs at this. There had been one time - when they were all very drunk on a mixture of alcohol (mainly in Val’s case) and emotion (in Bruce’s case) - where Bruce had been dared to try to pick up Thor. Surprisingly, he’d managed it, almost hoisting him all the way over his shoulders before letting him down again. Now teasing on his hidden strength is a popular joke amongst their circle of friends.

That also just happened to be the night he and Thor became officially ‘together’. Not just as roommates but as a couple. Many bets were ended that night, according to Loki, who had decided that talking to Bruce was a necessity now that he was dating his brother.

Still. It’s not like being able to pick him up makes it any easier to take Thor’s full weight on his lap. Thor, of course, also recognises this. 

As he rises he stretches his arms high above his head, shirt riding up a little to expose some of the corded muscle beneath. Bruce marvels a it until it disappears.

Thor then turns his attention to the work on Bruce’s desk, finally noticing the multitude of papers - all used and many screwed up  - spread out across it.

“What time did you get to sleep last night?” It’s an alternate question to ‘what is all this?’. That would require them to talk about it further. But Thor doesn’t want to talk about the work. He wants to make sure Bruce is okay and that warms Bruce more than the kiss had. “You know what?” Thor continues. “Don’t answer that. You’re going to bed now. You look exhausted.”

And it’s true. Bruce hasn’t been sleeping so easily. Not for almost a month now. Not since Thor left. (Which is strange because he used to be just fine with being alone.)

So he doesn’t offer up much resistance when Thor gently pulls him out of the chair and prompts him, with a light pressure against his shoulder blades, to make his way towards the bed. Bruce is already wearing ‘lounging clothes’ (ie. sweats and a jumper) but Thor steps aside for a moment to root through one of the bags on his bed and change out of his travelling wear.

“You know you’re not going to be able to use that bed until you unpack,” Bruce comments, observing the mess from where he’s settled in his own bed, head propped up on one arm.

“I agree,” Thor says, making his way over and lifting the sheet so that he can squeeze in with Bruce. It’s a tight fit. The cold wall presses against Bruce’s back, sharp and icy in contrast to Thor’s warmth as he wraps his arms around him.

Something hard with a flat edge presses uncomfortably against Bruce’s chest. Looking down, he sees a small, rectangular box wrapped in a deep purple wrapping paper, nestled between them.

“Happy two year anniversary Bruce.”

Right. It’s been two years since they met. Two years since they started living together. Bruce thinks it’s funny how they only got together after they had already moved in together. Especially since society teaches that it should be the other way around.

It’s an important day for the both of them. It signifies a moment in their lives when things started going right. When Thor became his own person, free to do what he wants. When Bruce stopped having to go home to visit his father.

Bruce buries his face in the crook of Thor’s neck, unable to look at him as he becomes overwhelmed.

“What’s wrong?” Thor’s hand goes to his back, holding him closer in a comforting embrace.

Bruce takes a deep breath. A moment passes while he works up his nerve. But Thor is patient. He doesn’t interrupt. Finally, Bruce answers.

“I lost your present.” Looking up, the guilt is apparent in his eyes. Already the thoughts that have been swirling through his mind for the last week are coming back to him. How could he have been so careless? Thor will think he doesn’t care and then the next time he screws up Thor will realise what a terrible boyfriend he is and it will all build up and then their relationship will break down and -

“Bruce.” The thoughts evaporate with a large, gentle hand on his face. “It’s okay.”

“I think I accidentally threw it out when Val and I cleaned the other week. That’s why… the dumpster…”

Thor smiles softly. “Still not a good enough reason to go dumpster diving.” His arms wrap more tightly around Bruce, nose burying in thick, soft curls. “Being back here with you is more than enough for me.”

Bruce nods and leans into the touch. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

There’s a beat of silence. Eventually, Bruce feels his eyelids drooping. The rhythmic up and down of Thor’s chest evens out and relaxes him. It’s just as he feels himself beginning to drift that the peace is interrupted.

“Wait. You guys actually cleaned?”

“You said sleeping, Thor.” A kiss is pressed to Thor’s nose. “It’s nothing exciting. I’ll tell you in the morning.”

“…Okay. I love you, Bruce.”

…

“Love you too.”


	2. Tourist/Local AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourist/Local AU   
> Bruce wasn't enjoying the rain in Asgard. That is, until a stranger with an umbrella offers him some help.   
> And his address.

Rain falls heavily in Asgard. It pours down the gilded roofs in tiny rivulets that collect on the clean pavement below, creating little pools that reflect the silver clouds above and somehow make the rich city look even more pristine than it would be in the sun.

Rain is not working for Bruce. A noise of frustration growls in the back of his throat as the wet map in his hand tears neatly across the four fold lines. In a bid to keep a hold of them he raises one leg to a ninety degree angle and rests the sodden strips across is, hoping to stay balanced long enough to make some sense of where he is.

Asgard is a large city and Bruce’s phone had died several hours ago, so he has no hope of calling Tony out from the hotel they’d been staying in to rescue him. Which is bothersome, because this vacation had been Tony’s idea in the first place. It had to be; it’s not like Bruce could afford somewhere so luxurious and wealthy on his nonexistent research fund.

This is what he gets for having a friend in high places. Lost and wet and alone in a city that is none too welcoming to him. 

* * *

 

The wind picks up a little and Bruce wobbles on one leg, trying desperately to hold the pieces flat but only seeming to succeed in having them fold around his thigh like paper mache strips. Unable to hold his stance any longer, Bruce topples to the side and catches himself by planting both feet, watching with a sinking feeling as the strips of his map slop heavily from his leg and into a puddle on the ground, disappearing completely beneath the water.

Great. Water trickles onto his closed eyelids and he takes a deep, calming breath. This was not good. Why didn’t he just stay in India? Why did he have to let Tony convince him that going to an unfamiliar city would be a good idea?

“Are you alright?”

His eyes snap open at the voice. Stood in front of him, just a few feet away with his head tilted in concern, stands one of the locals. Blonde hair is tied back from a handsome, bearded face, not a drop of rain marring it as it remains protected beneath the large, red umbrella in his hands. He steps closer to Bruce holding it over his head, the top large enough to accommodate both of them. This close, Bruce can see the warmth in the electric blue of his eyes.

“Yeah. I, um… I’m a little lost,” he mutters, a little embarrassed. And just a bit flustered at the proximity. But he pushes through it. “You wouldn’t happen to know the way to, uh… hold on.” He holds up a finger and rummages through his pockets. Finally, he procures a tightly folded piece of paper from the depths of his inner pocket and holds it out to the man, showing him the address scrawled on it. He studies it for a moment, before recognition sparks in his eyes and he smiles.

“I do, I’m actually heading that way now. Would you like to accompany me?”

“Sure. Thanks. I’m Bruce by the way.”

“I’m Thor.” Thor holds out a hand to him. Bruce is painfully aware of how wrinkled and clammy his own is from the rain. But he takes it, warmth and dryness enveloping the hand as they shake. “Shall we?” It’s with a small amount of chivalry that he gestures in the right direction and then offers Bruce his arm. Hesitating for only a moment, Bruce threads his hand into the crook of Thor’s elbow.

As they walk he finds himself subconsciously huddling into Thor’s warmth. It’s not cold by any means today but his sodden coat makes him shiver each time a light breeze picks up. Eventually, Thor notices and his raised eyebrows gets another flush out of Bruce, who lets go of his arm and makes to step away a little, knowing he’s overstepped into this stranger’s personal space. But it’s in this exact moment that Thor stops walking and Bruce can’t go far without stepping outside of the umbrella.

“Here. Hold this for a moment.” Thor holds the handle out to him suddenly and Bruce, not expecting it, takes it from him. Hands now free, Thor shucks off his coat, revealing a slightly lighter jacket beneath. Both are in the same shade of red, a deep crimson that is a few shades darker than the umbrella. He offer the coat to Bruce. “Here.”

Shaking his head and smiling in a self deprecating manner, Bruce steps back an inch. “Oh no, that’s yours. I really couldn’t…”

“Come on. You’ll get sick if you carry on as you are and then I’d have to escort you to a Doctor as well. Which is in the opposite direction by the way,” he adds, pointing back the way they had came. Then, with both hands, he offers it to Bruce again. There’s a slightly pleading look in his eyes, innocent and kind, as if all he wants to do is help.

Bruce feels his resolve weaken and he nods his head concedingly, turning a fraction to allow Thor to drape the coat over his shoulder. Immediately, he feels warmer. All of the body heat that has been storing in the fibres leaks through his skin and the shivering lessens. “Thank you.”

The streets are quiet as they continue on. Thor is now back in control of the umbrella and he makes sure to be the one to come into Bruce’s space this time around, which Bruce is grateful for. The silence stretches and Bruce is just beginning to develop a growing feeling that he should say something when Thor beats him to it.

“So, what brings you to Asgard?”

“My, uh, friend thought it would be a good idea to drag me away from India for a while and decided this was the place to go.” And then, with no idea why but unable to stop himself, he adds, “This wouldn’t have been my first choice.”  Oh that was rude, Bruce berates himself.

But Thor doesn’t seem offended (at least not outwardly). “Why is that?” he asks.

Bruce gestures vaguely to the streets around them. “It’s too… grand.” The word is a deliberate choice of non-offensive and yet it also sums up just what his problem is.

“That’s a bad thing?”

“I’m not used to it. I like to be familiar with where I am. Here everything is polished and symmetrical. It’s too easy to get lost.” Just as he says this, they round a corner and the building in front of them becomes very familiar to Bruce.

There’s another (shorter) stretch of silence while Thor considers Bruce’s words. “Well,” he begins, “I for one am very familiar with this city. If you need a guide…” He takes the piece of paper Bruce had given to him and pulls out a pen with it, scribbling another address out on the back. “Drop by tomorrow. I’ll show you around the Asgardian gardens. They’re quite spectacular to behold.” There’s the earnestness in his expression again as Bruce accepts the slip of paper.

“Thank you,” he says. “For everything.”

“A pleasure.” Thor says with a smile, before turning on his heel and walking away. There’s a small smile on Bruce’s face too as he watches him go.

When he enters the lobby of the overly grand hotel, and lifts his arm to swipe his card into the elevator, he feels a slight shifting on his shoulders. Thor’s coat is still draped around him, he realises, turning his head as he readjusts it gingerly. The fabric is still soft and warm. Probably expensive too. Not something you just give away thoughtlessly. 

He considers chasing back after Thor. At most he can only be a few streets away by now. It shouldn’t be too hard to follow him… just as long as he doesn’t take any wrong turns. The last thing he needs is to get lost again.

He looks down at the address in his hands, turning the paper thoughtfully. 

He makes a decision.

The elevator beeps as his card is approved and begins it’s slow ascent back to Tony’s (it’s mainly Tony’s as he’s the one paying for it) room. When he arrives the coat goes up on a hook on the back of his bedroom door. The rest of his sopping wet clothes are peeled off and thrown carelessly into a corner. 

He’ll return the coat when he sees Thor again. 

Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on [tumblr ](https://asgardianbruce.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to send me an ask there, for requests or otherwise.


	3. Librarian/Avid Reader AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say one can get lost in a book. Bruce wonders if the blonde guy he saw walk in earlier is lost between the shelves; it's already past the end of his shift and he'd rather like to go home.

The library is quiet. As it should be, of course.

Although usually there’s at least some form of noise to keep Bruce alert in the long hours of his shift, whether it be the soft sound of someone turning a page or the dulled thump of footsteps pacing between shelves or the faded, tinny tune of a student’s headphones as they turn up their music to full blast. But right now there’s none of that. Bruce would think it empty if his memory wasn’t so good.

He distinctly remembers the large, blonde man who had passed through the doors several hours ago, before he’d disappeared behind the shelves. In fact, even if Bruce’s memory hadn’t been as immaculate, the guy was hard to forget. Mainly on account of his looks, Bruce will admit. Strong jawline, thick muscles, blonde hair… Bruce had lost his place on the page with all the subtle glancing up he did to get a good glimpse of him. The man was built like a god.

And also very out of place here. Not that Bruce makes a habit of judging people on appearances (he’s been told several times that his own appearance is misleading to what lies beneath). But this guy… he looks exactly like that kind of guy that, in high school, would be out on the football field and shoving nerds like himself into lockers.

But here he is in a library.

Aside from his undeniably slight attraction, there’s another motive on Bruce’s mind when he finally pulls himself away from the front desk and cautiously starts looking for this stray visitor.

It’s closing time. Past it, even. And as much as Bruce enjoys his quiet, calm job he’d much like to go home.

As he rounds the next row of shelves he finds the man sat cross legged on a chair in the corner. His eyes move back and forth at a rather impressive speed and his head propped up by a fist on his cheek as his elbow rests on the arm of the chair. So immersed is he in his reading that he doesn’t even appear to notice Bruce’s approach. Bruce shuffles his feet awkwardly as he waits for the man to acknowledge him. When he doesn’t, he sighs and then coughs rather deliberately.

The man blinks, twice, as if coming out of a trance and looks up at Bruce, eyebrows raised curiously. For some reason Bruce immediately feels a little guilty about interrupting him. But he has a job to do.

“Sorry to interrupt but, uh, I’m just about to close up now and…well…” He gestures to the empty room.

“Oh!” The man exclaims with a dawning realisation. His eyes flicker skylight, where a faded half moon had appeared just an hour ago. “Sorry, I didn’t realises how late it was. I’ll make myself scarce.” The book snaps closes and goes under his arm as he stands. Then it comes out again. It’s held up slightly  in front of him with both hands at an awkward distance; as if he wants to offer it to Bruce but is holding himself back. His eyes flicker to the stack of books at his feet and then to the gaping hole they’ve left on the shelf.

Clearly he’s a little self conscious about the mess he’ll be leaving for Bruce. Bruce has had it before with visitors, although it’s rarer than he’d like.

So this guy is gorgeous AND considerate? And apparently into languages, Bruce notes, tilting his head to the side so he can read the spines of several of the books in the pile. For some of them, even he has no idea what they’re called. One of them is in…

“Is that old norse?” He raises his eyebrows, both bewildered and impressed.

“It’s an elective course. I’m trying to get a headstart.”

“Ah.”

There’s a beat of silence and the man’s attention goes back to the book in his hands. There’s a hunger in his eyes that Bruce knows all too well and he can’t really say he’s surprised now. It’s only the most avid of readers that bother with libraries now anyway.

The man scratches the back of his head and holds up the book. “I haven’t, ah, checked this one out yet. But I know you’re closing so I won’t -”

“It’s fine,” he blurts out. It isn’t. He shut everything down already and it’d take too long to start up again. Plus, if he were let this man take it without checking it out, he’d most likely be in a lot of trouble. And yet…  “Just bring it back for me tomorrow, okay?”

He man’s face brightens so much that he’s practically glowing with gratitude. “I swear, I will.” Swiftly tucking the book under his arm again and shoulders the red bag he’d brought along as he makes for the door.

“Wait!” Bruce calls, stopping him in his tracks. The man turns on his heel to look at him expectantly. It’s quite an endearing expression on such a handsome face. A rogue thought crosses Bruce’s mind to ask him out. But he shakes it away and instead asks, “Can I at least get your name? Just in case.” Not that a name would help if it really got down to it. You can’t track someone down for theft on just a name.

“Thor.” Okay maybe with this name he could. How many Thor’s could there be in the world?

“Like the norse god?”

“Yes,” is the simple reply. There’s a shrugging of shoulders that tells Bruce that Thor probably doesn’t understand the unique name choice either.

“…I’m Bruce.”

The smile is back, more radiant and glowing than ever.

“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on [tumblr ](https://asgardianbruce.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to send me an ask there, for requests or otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr ](https://asgardianbruce.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to send me an ask there, for requests or otherwise.


End file.
